Two Winters
by Mian2796
Summary: Jack Frost, the wandering spirit for many, meets Elsa, the Snow Queen. They found out each other's abilities, became friends, became a team with the Big Four and eventually...
1. Jack in Arendelle

He-hey, guys! Sorry for being unable to update my other fics. So many thing going on. Anywho. I'm gonna steer away from my other fic (Tsuki, Vongola Undecimo A KHR FanFic) and instead give you guys this! A Elsa(Frozen) and Jack Frost(ROTG) fic! :D Hope you guys like it. Happy reading!

* * *

**_So, yeah. I'm a guardian now. People believe in me. They like me! I missed this feeling. The feeling that people see, hear, love and appreciate you. The feeling I felt not so long ago. _**

* * *

_"We're gonna have a little fun." _

Those words were the only words in my head when I fell into the freezing water of the lake nearby. How'd I fall down? Well, the ice was thin and I was trying to save someone. When I got a hold of her, I threw her to the other side of the lake, the safer side. Right after that, the ice beneath my feet shattered. Next thing I knew was my hair was white. That's not even the worst part. People couldn't see or hear me anymore.

"Hey! I'm right here!" I tried desperately to make them notice me. Nothing.

No one ever saw me ever since. Well, not really. That's what you thought, huh? Well, you're wrong. There was this girl. She was about my age, tall, fair skin, kind of skinny with white hair. She was the very first person to ever see me like this, as JACK FROST and not Jackson Overland Frost.

A year passed. I was wandering aimlessly around the world when I suddenly…

"Stop the cart!" I heard a woman's voice shout.

"Why, Your Highness? Is something the matter?" The guards asked.

I went closer to see what was happening.

"Didn't you see this young man you were about to hit?" She walked towards me and pointed at me.

To my shock, I stared at her. I didn't know there was someone who could actually see me! She scolded her guards as if she was their mother. But the guards acted as if I wasn't there. They couldn't see me. But how could she?

"Um, excuse me, y-you can see me? Hear me? Touch me?" I asked.

"Of course I can! What do you mean by that?" She said after poking me in my face.

I walked towards her guards to show her what I meant. I passed right through them, but they felt a slight chill up their spines. They shivered.

"What's the matter? Jack Frost nipping up your nose?" She asked them

My ears tingled with what I heard.

"What did you say?" I asked again.

"Jack Frost nipping up your nose?" She asked me.

"Yeah. You know him?" I said.

"Well, of course." She said.

"Excuse me, but, I don't believe we've met." I told her.

She looked at me, then laughed. She asked me what I meant. I said I was Jack Frost. She didn't believe me. I froze her guards. She looked shocked that time. Her eyes became serious.

"H-how did you do that?" She asked me as she reached for my stick.

"I already told you. I'm Jack Frost." I said.

She asked me to unfreeze her guards. So, I did. She was the queen, after all. Then, she pulled me into her cart. We talked.

"Show me again how you did that." She ordered me.

I froze the water in her glass. She was amazed. Or relieved.

"I never thought that there was someone else who could do that." She said.

"Someone else?" I asked.

She asked me if I could keep a secret. "Well, no one can see me but you so, I don't believe I have a choice." I said.

She giggled. Man, was she cute. Then she turned serious again. She showed me her powers. It was much like mine. She could control snow and ice like me! I was happy. In fact, so happy that I hugged her.

"Too tight." She said, blushing.

"Oh, sorry, Your Highness." I said as I let go.

"Elsa will do." She said as she tidied her clothes.

After that sweet but awkward moment, the conversation went back to her, our, powers. She told me what she had done with them. And so did I (I had very few experience with them). We talked and talked and talked and didn't notice that it was already dark and we were at their palace. We went out he carriage.

"So, uhh, I think I should be going now." I said as I walked away backwards, clumsily. I forgot I could fly.

"But you said you have no…" She didn't finish her sentence.

"Haha. It's okay, Elsa. The cold never bothered me anyway." I said as I flew away, smiling.

"Wait! Will I ever see you again?" She asked. "You make a good companion, you know."

"I can go back tomorrow, if you'd like that." I said.

"I'd love to!" She said enthusiastically. Then she blushed and said:

"I mean, that would be delightful."

I nodded and smiled. Then, I flew away. Well, kind of. I stalked her for a while before leaving. I wanted to know more about my new friend before I leave. I saw her dancing as she went in the castle.

"Elsa? Are you okay? Why're you dancing?" Her sister, Anna, asked.

"N-nothing, Anna." She said with a big smile in her face.

Anna looked at her suspiciously. She followed her. I tried if she could see me. I passed through her. And just like the two guards, she felt a cold sensation.

"Brrrrr." She said as she rubbed her arms.

"What's the matter, Anna? Jack-" She stopped speaking as she saw me.

"What's the matter, sis?" Anna asked.

"Can't you see him?" she asked as she pushed me towards Anna.

"Could it be? Jack…"

"Frost!"

I interrupted her. Next thing I know, I was being interrogated. I mean, really. She was like a detective of some sort. She had an unlimited number of questions. They were so many that I was forced to stay in the castle.

I was woken up by the sweet smell of pancakes and syrup. The scent was all over the place. I had to find where it was coming from. I got up, picked my stick, and followed the scent. I followed it to the kitchen. There, I saw Elsa.

"Good morning, Jack!" She said merrily.

"G-good morning. Uh, don't you have maids that do that for you?" I asked.

She stuttered. "Uh. I.. uhh.. I wanted to try cooking and now's the best chance. You'll be the first to taste my cooking!"

I laughed at her and then went to the dining table. I was joined by Princess Anna not so long after. She poured her questions on me again. Man, was she talkative. But I didn't mind. I couldn't really hear her over the sound of Elsa singing in the kitchen. Yes. She was singing. I don't know but she wasn't what she said she was, very irritable, strict, quiet. Not at all! She was the complete opposite, for me, actually. She was jolly, happy-go-lucky, fun.

She served us the pancakes. Some of them were burnt. I didn't tell her. It was her first time, after all. I just ate them and no matter what the taste was (yes, each pancake tasted different), I pretended I liked it even if I didn't. Anna did otherwise. She told her sister how bad it tasted for her.

"Well, at least Jack appreciates them." She said as she placed her arms on the table, supported her chin with it and stared at me as I ate her pancakes.

"Wummeh." That's how it sounded when I tried to tell her it was yummy while my mouth was stuffed.

She giggled. Anna looked at her suspiciously again. I just ate and smiled because it had been a long time since I ate with people who can see, hear, or to say it in a simpler way, who know I exist.

* * *

How's the first part? Like it? If you do, or don't, don't hesitate in leaving a review. :D Stay awesome, peeps. Mian, out. :D


	2. Icy Problem & Toothiana's Visit

_He-hey, guys! Did you like the first part? I hope you did. 'Cause here's the next one! Happy reading!_

* * *

I was awakened by the sound of the singing of a strawberry-blonde princess. She was waking her sister up. It was five in the morning. I was irritated at first. But when I saw Elsa sleeping soundly, I forgot everything. SHE. WAS. BEAUTIFUL. Wait, what?

Anna shook Elsa to wake her up.

"Elsa? Do you wanna build a snowman?" Anna sang in a very catchy tune. "Come on, get up and play!"

Elsa woke up the moment she heard the singing near her ear.

"Anna, it's summeeeer." She said, yawning. Then she turned away. I was on the other side.

"Aww. Come on, Elsa. Just one snowman?" I said after I greeted her good morning and smiled.

She got up after that. She got dressed in her daily clothes, fixed her hair, and put on some make-up (She really didn't need any, really.)

"Alright. But just one. And we have to eat first." She said to me.

We went to the dining hall. Everything was set. There was an awful lot of food.

"Well? Dig in." She said.

We ate like pigs, the three of us did. I didn't know girls could do that, especially princesses and queens.

"Your Highness!" A guard bursted in while we were eating.

Elsa stood up and held him back.

"What's the matter, Sigmund?" She asked calmly.

"The town people. They're complaining." He said.

"About what?" I tried to ask. Then I remembered that only Anna and Elsa could hear or see me.

"Yeah, about what?" Anna asked.

The guard looked scared, of Elsa. But still, he spoke.

"T-they're complaining of the frozen part of the say it is you who did it, ma'am." He said.

Elsa slammed her fists on the was furious.

"I have not used my ability for a long time. How could that be me?" She asked the guard.

Then, suddenly, a short man came in the dining hall.

"Maybe because you're a witch?!" He said.

"Duke of Weselton?" Anna said.

I asked who the guy was. Anna pulled me outside the hall after saying that we should let Elsa do the talking, not that I could. Outside, she told me everything.

"So, that's the guy who called Elsa a monster, huh?' I said while brewing something mischievous in my mind.

"U-huh." Anna nodded.

I went in the dining room again. Only Elsa saw me, of course. In the room was the guard, Elsa, the duke and me. There was my chance, a chance to make him pay. How dare him come back after what he did to my, I mean, Elsa.

I held my stick tight. And as Elsa left the room, I froze him. The guard, having no idea how it happened since Elsa wasn't around, to do it, just took the frozen duke outside.

"That should do it." I said. "So, what was he mad about?"

"He was the one who showed the villagers the frozen lake." She said.

I went closer and held her hand. It was awkward but, hey.

"It's okay. I know it's not you." I said.

"Thank you." She said while blushing.

"Say, Jack. By any chance, were you the one—"

"Nope. I was in the castle remember? Chatting with you?" I said. I knew what she was going to say anyway.

She agreed with me. I thought everything was okay. But it wasn't. Not even the slightest. Elsa was still bothered.

"If it wasn't you nor me, then who?" She asked.

I ha absolutely no freaking idea on who else could have done that. Elsa's the only person i knew that could do that other than me. But I knew who would. Santa or any of the big four.

"I'll go and find out." I said.

"Wait. I'm coming with you." Elsa said.

I refused to let her come. Someone had to stay in Arendelle. She said Anna and Kristoff can do it. And after minutes and minutes and minutes of arguing, it was decided that she would come with me. Yeah. I know.

Everything was set. But then...

"OWWW! MY TOOTH!" Anna exclaimed as she removed the tooth that went loose.

"A tooth? A tooth! That's it! You don't have to leave Arendelle anymore!" I said in glee.

"Eh? Why?" Elsa asked, confused.

"We just wait later. Put that tooth under your pillow!" I said.

Anna did as I said. She knew who was coming. So did Anna. We all stayed up late. Anna pretended to sleep. She was very convincing with all the snoring and snorting.

"Elsa. Does she always do that?" I asked, trying hard not to laugh.

"Hahaha. Yeah." She said.

As I said, we stayed up late. Very late. Elsa and I were so sleepy. And so was Anna. She fell asleep. And so did Elsa. She lay on my shoulder. It was awkward but it felt good, real good. I looked at her as she slept. She was so gorgeous, i thought. Then I realized something again. I was beginning to like her. I mean, that doesn't happen to everyone, daydreaming about someone who was just right beside them. Right? Right?

Some time later, one of Tooth came. I was surprised to see her. I thought she only let her fairies do the job.

"Ooooh. Princess Anna's tooth! It's as they say. They're as white as her sister's!" She said with excitement. "That's why I'm here to pick them up!"

I tried to wake Elsa up. She did. But so did Anna, enthusiastic Anna. She woke up, stood up, and stared at Toothiana. Tooth was stunned.

"Oh my." She said as she flew away. I blocked her.

"Jack!" She said.

"Yep. Hi, Toothiana." I said kindly. "You see, we kind of need to ask you something."

Tooth settled down, holding Anna's tooth tightly in her hand. We sat beside her and started asking the questions we had.

"Um. Tooth Fairy?" Anna said.

"Yes?" She repied.

"Wait, Anna. Your questions can come later. We need to ask the more important ones first." Elsa explained.

Toothiana asked what they were. We told her. Then she told us that there is no other person or guardian that can control ice, winter and snow. Only Elsa and I can. She said that it might have been just a natural phenomena. But the frozen area was to big. And the ice was too thick to have formed overnight. After that, she became curious too. Elsa held my hand, with fear. She feared that someone might be trying to set her up, to turn the villagers against her again, someone powerful. I held hers to make her feel safe. I even wrapped my arms around her just for the sake of it.

"Thank you, Jack." She said as she kissed my cheek.

I blushed, BLUSHED.

Then, Tooth spoke again.

"Hmm. If there's a guardian that could know a person who can control ice, he's the guardian that lives under it." She said.

Elsa, Anna an I looked at her.

"You couldn't possibly be talking about—"

_**"Oh yes. Nicholas St. North. Santa Claus."**_

* * *

_**And, there you have it! Is the pace too fast? Or just right? Any other comment? Leave a review if you want. Mian, out. :D**_


	3. Nicholas St North

Tooth said that if therewas a guardian who would know, it was Nicholas. The Man in the Moon often speaks to him, but never to me. She said we have to go to Tooth Palace and she'd call Nicholas there. She took off tfirst and Elsa and I started our journey not so long after.

"Wind! Take us to Tooth Palace!" I shouted out loud.

A heavy gust of wind took me and Elsa away. Yes, we left Anna. Someone had to watch over Arendelle. Elsa held on tight to me. We rode the wind to Tooth's. It was a beautiful ight. A very romantic night for many. Hahaha. It became kind of boring with all the flying and absolutely no talking in all the awkwardness. I had to make it fun for both of us. I dropped her.

"Jack!" She called for me.

Little did she know that I already set up a pile of snow big enough and soft enough to break her fall. She fell on the snow then laughed, giggled. I dove straight down after her. I dove aimlessy. I ended up hugging her.

"Ah! I-i'm sorry, Elsa." I said aas I stood.

"It's okay, Jack." She smiled and pulled me back.

She hugged me. I could feel her shivering. She was scared, scared of what had happened and what might happen next. She made me promise that I would always be there for her. I did. No one has ever made me feel welcome ever since i became like this. It was the least I could do. And honestly, I wanted to stay with her . Then she looked at me, took a deep breath, and spoke.

"Jack. Um, there's something I need to tell you." She said.

"What is it, Elsa?"

"I, um. I like you, Jack." She said, blushing.

"M-me too. I like you, Elsa." I replied.

We smile at each other. Then I felt something wrong. We weren't alone. Someone or something was there. Out of nowhere, Giant snowmen came charging towards were after Elsa. They tossed me away and took hold of Elsa. I told her to use her powers but she couldn't. Her hands were covered with icet that grew from the snowmen's hands. It nullified her powers.

"LET HER GO!" I said as I charged to them.

I couldn't throw icicles at them. Elsa might get hit. The firsst thing I had to do was cut her free. Iciles couldn't do the trick. I needed a knife, or a sword. I didn't know how to make one out of ice. And even if I did, they'll just break it.

I was running out of ideas. I was about to charge in without any plan when I heard the jingling of bells, the running of some hooved animals, and the laughing of a large guy in a red suit that cut the snowmen into snowballs in seconds to free Elsa.

"Hohoho."

Elsa and I looked at him from head to toe. We were stunned. We didn't expect to see him so soon and here, of all places, here in the middle of nowhere. I felt Elsa shivering from what happened. I held her tight.

"Don't worry Elsa. He's got us." I said.

"Aye. I got you, you young lovers." He said.

We laughed. Then, he asked us why we were there. We told him everything, as in everything.

"So that's why Toothiana wanted me at Punjam Hy Loo." He said.

"Pretty much, yeah."

"Well? What're you waiting for? Get on my sleigh and let's got here! We'll have plenty of time to talk on the way." He said as he pushed us to his sleigh. His reindeers were scary. But not much. Elsa even petted them.

Next thing we knew, we were on our way to Tooth's, with SANTA. While on the way, Santa started talking about stuff at the North Pole and his Yetis and elves. They were very interesting stories. Then he remembered what we were there for.

"Oh. I got carried away, eh? Oh well. I don't believe we've formally met, Jack, Queen Elsa." He said as he turned to us.

"Uhh. Yeah. I guess." I said as I scrathed my head.

"My Yetis have reported you trying to break in my workshop but i haven't seen you personally. Not until now, Jack Frost."

I scratched my head again as Elsa giggled beside me.

**_"I'm Nicholas St. North. Commonly known as Santa Claus, especially to children. And, yes, I know who you're looking for."_**

* * *

_As usual. Thanks for reading and if you noticed anything wrong or what, just say it. :D Mian, out. :D_


	4. A Snowman in Summer

He-heeyyyy. :D Here we go. The fourth chapter. Sorry it took kind of long. : Anywho.. Happy reading, y'all! :D

* * *

We got to Tooth Palace. Santa continued what he was saying as we walked with Tooth into the palace.

"Really? You know whos behind all this?" Elsa asked Santa..

"Well. Not me. Sandy. He told me." He replied.

Elsa asked who Sandy was. We explained everything to her. She was amazed. She didn't know he was real.

"The Sandman, huh?" She said.

Just after that, Sanderson Mansnoozie, also known as Sandman, came into the palace riding one of his "sweet dreams" shaped like an eagle. He didn't talk much. Well, He didn't really talk. All he did was form symbols and characters using his sand to tell the story. Elsa got what he was trying to say. I didn't. Guess that proves whose smarter. I didn't care. All that was in my mind was what she told me at that time. "I like you."

"So. A snowman is being controlled by this man named Pitch, huh?" She said after Sandy told her what happened.

Sandman nodded. Then Tooth spoke.

"Wait. How could there be a snowman when it's summer?" She asked.

All of us in the room became silent. Yes, even Toothiana, the one who asked, was confused by her own question. We had absolutely no idea how there could be a snowman during summer. Then..

"Oh my God." Elsa said as she held my hand tighter. "I..I..." She stuttered.

"What's the matter, Elsa?" I asked. "Do you know anything—"

"Jack." Toothiana said as she signaled me to hush. "What's the matter, sweetie?" She asked in a sweet voice. She thought I couldn't do that.

"Elsa? Uhh. Sweetie? Are you okay?" I asked awkwardly but sweetly. I have never called anyone sweetie my entire life.

She nodded to say no.

"Arendelle's in danger. Anna's in danger. We have to go back!" She said.

Without asking any further questions, the five of us headed straight for Arendelle. On the way, pitch black snow fell from the sky. It was like it was raining black ashes. Pitch was near, we all thought. So we rushed to get to Arendelle faster and sooner only to find out that we were too late. Arendelle has fallen in just short time, during the time we were gone. Pitch took over Arendelle, we deduced when we saw the black and white snowmen roaming the streets and palace grounds. We snuck around town to find Anna. We foun her hiding under the bridge.

"Anna!" Elsa rushed to her sister. I have never seen such sisterly love before. Anna love Elsa. Elsa loved Anna even more. They cared about each other so much. I came to like them even more when I saw that, especially Elsa.

"What happened here, lass?" Nicholas asked.

"A tall guy in a black i don't know what that's called, clothing? Came here to Arendelle the moment you left with his army of snowmen. They took over Arendelle. I managed to run away because Kristoff came for me." She said.

"Who's this Kristoff?" I asked.

"Oh. My, uhh, boyfriend. Yeah." Anna said. We laughed at her as she blushed.

We asked where Kristoff was. Anna needed not to answer that question. He came the moment we asked.

"Oh hey. Elsa? Who's that white haired guy with you?" He asked.

He could see me but he didn't know who I was?

"This is Jack. Jack Frost." She introduced me.

"Hi." I said casually.

He stared at me. He examined me.

"Are you really—"

"Yes. I'm Jack Frost. What did you expect? An old guy?" I said.

We both laughed. We would make good friends, I thought. But that wasn't our priority. Our priority was to find out who could've made snowmen during summer and how Pitch was controlling it and not him. It was obvious that Pitch couldn't create snowmen. There was no snow in the first place and his powers do not include winter. We asked ourselves who could it be. We got nothing. Well, not all of us. Anna and Elsa had an idea.

"Guys." They called to us. "I think we know who it is."

"WHO?" We asked the sisters.

"It's me." Elsa said. "I think I was the one who created the snowman."

We were all so perplexed. We asked her when she could have done it.

"I did it a year back. I created the first snowman that ever survived summer. I created Olaf." She explained. "Do you think that Pitch guy found him then used his powers to control him?"

The three guardians who werewith us said it was possible. Pitch has always been a man of surprises, they said. Then, a figure emerged from the dark.

_**"Oh. I believe I am, my old friends."**_

* * *

_Bop. Bop. Baaaa. XD Hahaha. Did you like that? Huh? Huh? XD Oh well. I have nothing to say right now. So, I guess, Bye. XD Mian, Out. :D_


	5. Far from over

He-heeeyyy. Happy reading, peeps! :D

* * *

Before us was a dark and mysterious figure with eyes gold, much like an eclipse. It was Pitch. It was my first time seeing him in person. So was Elsa's. We got the chills when he showed up.

"Ah. Nicky, Tooth, and Sandy. What a pleasant surprise." He said as he crept through the shadows.

"Pitch." Santa said as he drew his swords. "Sandy. Tooth. Get ready."

"And who're these two young people with you? I recognize only one. Jack Frost." He said as he pointed to me.

Elsa stepped up. She spoke to Pitch.

"Why did you take over Arendelle?" She asked directly.

Pitch looked at her form head to toe. He looked at her with a trace of confusion on his face. Then, it hit him.

"AH. Queen Elsa of Arendelle. I've heard promising stories about you." He said as she went to Elsa and brushed her hair, smelled it, and touched her skin with his pale gray hands

I went to him, pushed him away, and held his hand back. I was irritated. I wanted to punch him. But Santa told me not to do anything stupid before.

"Don't you dare touch her." I said as I pointed my staff at him. I was never good in following orders.

Santa tired to stop me, but Tooth said it was too late. It was. . He was shocked that I would do something like that. Well, everyone was. They thought I was all about fun and games. Actually, I was (and still am). Pitch just pissed me off when he touched Elsa like that. He didn't listen to me. He turned into a shadow and popped up behind Elsa. He grabbed her.

"And for the rest of you… GUARDS!" He called.

One of the palace guards came with back-up, two giant snowmen. It was Sigmund, the guard that came when the Duke of Weaseltown (?) came barging in.

"Sigmund? Why are you…?"

"He can't hear you. All he can hear now is the sound of my orders, my nightmares." He said as he drew black sand out of his sleeves. "See these? This is how I control people. I USE MY NIGHTMARES."

We were all silent. Well, except for Elsa.

"Let.. me.. GO!" She said as she let her power burst through her hand. Pitch had to let go. His sand and himself, too, was being frozen."

I saw it, his weakness. Even though he was a cold figure, the cold was still his mortal enemy. He couldn't take too much cold. That's why he had to let go!

"Santa, leave this to me. I got this. Take on the snowmen." I said kindly.

"That's Pitch, Jack. You know—"

"Pretty much." I said, smiling.

They did what a child said. They had to. They knew I knew what I was doing. I charged to Pitch and froze his hands. I got Elsa. He got mad. He flipped. He called forth five more of his giant black snowmen. We couldn't take them all on, including him and Sigmund. We had to retreat. We ran. I grabbed Elsa and Anna, put them on Santa's sleigh and not so long after, Santa was with us to fly the thing. We thought everything was okay when suddenly a giant snowball hurled by one of the snowmen hit the sleigh and caused it to crash.

"What're we gonna do now?" Santa said.

Then, I saw a large piece of his sleigh that was big enough to carry three people.

"Guys. Find two more of those. I got an idea." I said.

"What makes you think we're going to follow you again?" Santa said, pissed by his broken sleigh.

I had to turn his smile upside down. I didn't really know how I did it but when I blow snowflakes onto people's face, and shatter them, they turn jolly and fun loving. So, I did that to Santa. We had two more large pieces in no time and then..

"We're gonna have a little fun. Everyone, hop on. Three people per piece." I said as I blew snowflakes on each and every one of them. That never fails. Elsa held on to me tight and Anna held on to her. We were sliding down the mountains of snow they made, next thing I knew. The snowmen, after some time of sliding, gave up on chasing us and went back.

"Glad that's over with." I said.

"That was amazing, I have to admit, Jack." Nicholas said as he patted my back.

Sandman did the same. Elsa hugged me and Anna hugged Kristoff. They were thankful they were safe, we were safe. Her hug was sooooo warm.

"Thanks, Jack." She said.

Santa turned to us and then said:

_**"Don't thank anyone yet. This is far from over, Your Highness."**_

* * *

_Happy Valentine's Day, peeps. This is completely out of the story's topic. XD Oh well. I hope you guys liked that. See you around. Mian, out. :D_


	6. Eternal Sleep

**Chapter siiiiix. \m/ Happy reading, y'all!**

* * *

We went back to Tooth Palace. Santa, who was trying to fix his broken sleigh, was right. It was far from over. It was still summer and snow covered the surrounding parts of Arendelle. That's just messed up, even for me! That's not even the worst part. Easter was in three days. Someone's going to be mad when Easter gets postponed.

"What are we going to do now?" Elsa asked.

"I don't, Elsa. But we'll think of something." I said.

Elsa asked me again. What were we going to do? Honestly, I had no idea what our next step was going to be. Santa, who seemed to be the leader, was still busy fixing and remodeling his beloved sleigh. Tooth and Sandman had to do their jobs. Bottom line, it was really up to us that time. But again, I had no idea what to do. What can I come up with? I was kind of young back then. I had to ask one of them, or if fate allowed, all of them. I went to Tooth first.

"Uhh. Toothiana? May I ask you something?" I said.

"What is it, Jacky?" She replied.

Elsa went inside with me.

"Um. Do you have any idea how we're going to stop Pitch and get Arendelle back?" She asked nicely.

"No. The only one that can negate Pitch's powers among us is Sandy. And he has to work 24/7." Tooth said.

A frown appeared on Elsa's face. She was losing hope on getting Arendelle back. I thought of talking to Santa but when I saw him really working his butt off in getting his sleigh back in shape, I changed my mind. We went to Sandman next.

"Um. Mr. Sandman?" Elsa said.

He turned to us with a smile to greet us. He started to form symbols on the top of his head.

"Yes. Is it true that you can negate Pitch's powers?" She asked again.

Sandy nodded. I got that. He said yes. But then he started making symbols again. I was lost again.

"Oh. Is that so? Okay. Thank you." Elsa said.

Just after that, Sandy waved goodbye for a while. He had to do his job, I think. Anna and Kristoff came into the room.

"How's it going, Elsa? Found a solution to our problem?" Anna asked. "Kristoff and I have been reading stuff about Pitch. We got nothing."

"We got nothing either." I said.

"Jack, wait. Sandy told me something. He said there was a way that the children will be safe in case we, especially him, will fight Pitch." Elsa said as she held my hand. She was shaking. She was scared. I held her hand tighter.

"Lay it on us." We all said as we sat down to listen.

There, she explained everything. She told us everything that Sandy said. He said there was only one way to get them all back: Sigmund, Arendelle, and Olaf (we weren't sure if he was actually the snowman Pitch used that time but he was the only probable answer to our question). We had to fight Pitch while he extracts all the nightmares and replaces them all with dreams, sweet dreams. But there was one problem according to him. If he were to be there, there would be no one to give the other children sweet dreams. Pitch's nightmares would be free to take them. Pitch, at that time, could only control those who were yet to experience sweet dreams, those with neutral dreams as I like to call them.

"Then, what're we going to do about that?" We asked.

"There was one solution, he said." Elsa replied. "But it's too risky according to him. If we were to do it, then we have to end the fight with Pitch as fast as we can."

"Tell us." Santa and Tooth said as they came in to the room.

She started to speak again. She told us what had to be done and what has to be done after.

"Eternal Sleep Sand." Elsa said. "That was his solution. He could create sand that could make people go to sleep, especially children, whenever he wants right? This sand does the same. Only difference is that when this one is used, he can also control when they wake up or stop dreaming."

"So, we have to get this eternal sleep sand?" I asked.

"Not really. He's already in possession of it." She said. "The risk was if something bad happens to him, if he were to die, those who were given the ESS are to be stuck in eternal sleep with neutral dreams. Pitch would be free to use them.

She started shaking again.

"why are you so scared, Elsa?" I asked.

"It's because he said that Anna and Kristoff have to be put to sleep using that sand too." She replied.

"What?!" The two said out loud. But there was no choice so they agreed later on.

She started shook harder, shivered. She feared that it might happen. It put one of my arms around her, looked and smiled at her, and then said:

"Don't worry. We won't let that happen in case we have to use that." I said.

"We are going to use it. There's no other choice." Santa said.

"Then we won't let it happen! I won't let it happen, Elsa. I'll protect your people. I'll protect your sister." I tried to keep her calm.

"Thank you, Jack." She said.

"Don't thank me yet." I replied.

"No, really, Jack. Thank you. For always being by my side ever since this whole thing started." She said as she kissed me near my lips.

I blushed.

"Well. I couldn't let anything happen to you. I like you, remember?" I said awkwardly.

After that awkward moment, we didn't let go of each other's hands. Even though she was shaking in fear, I held her hand to relieve her, to show her that there's still hope. She only had to believe in us. Believe?

"Then it's settled. Later, when Sandy gets back, we'll tell him it's a go." Santa and Tooth said. "All of you get some sleep. We'll tell you the plan when you wake up."

"Sweet dreams, everyone." Tooth added.

**_"We'll need those."_**

* * *

And that's all for the sixth chapter! Hope you peeps liked that. I sure did. XD Hahaha. Oh well. That's all for now! Mian, out! :D 


	7. In Arendelle, again

Next chapter, here! Just finished making it. XD Happy reading, people! :D

* * *

We were scared out of sleep by the shouting of a man out in the hall.

"Aaaaahh!" It screamed.

We all rushed to see who it was. It was Santa. It turned out that he was celebrating for he had remodelled his sleigh.

"Aaaah! Hahahaha! Hohoho! I finally fixed it! Come on. Dance with me!" He said to us as we rubbed our eyes. Hey, you don't see Santa dance in front of you very often.

We were surprised with what we saw. It was like he had forgotten what caused the destruction of his sleigh. Well, he did, actually.

"Oh. Sorry. I got carried away!" He said as he stopped dancing and tidied his clothes. "Anyway, want to hear the plan?"

"Plan? Uhhh. What plan?" Anna said as she kept rubbing her eyes. Then it hit her. "OH YEAH! The PLAN!" She exclaimed.

"Let's hear it, Santa." I said.

We all sat down to listen to his plan. First was, of course, Sandman would take all the Eternal sleep sand he was and pour it all over the world, all over except us (Elsa, me, and the guardians). That way, Pitch wouldn't be able to get more henchmen. There are too many as we left it. Next was to infiltrate Arendelle once again. But this time, Santa had a more careful plan. He was a bandit before he became a guardian, you know. Infiltration was, well, easy for him. Lastly, we fight Pitch to let Sandman extract the nightmares. Sounds simple doesn't it? It wasn't. It was much more detailed when he said it.

"Hm. Very well. We go now." Elsa said,eager to take Arendelle back.

"No. We have to get the other guardian, the last of the big four." Santa said.

"You're not talking about..."

"Yes. The Easter Bunny. Get on my new sleigh. Hurry!" He said as he pushed us.

We all went on his sleigh, we left Tooth Palace and headed for Australia. We got there in ten minutes with Santa's driving. We went to his oasis and saw him there.

"G'day, mate. What brings you here?" He asked us without even turning to see us.

"Ah. Aster. I see you're preparing for Easter." Nicholas said.

"Wait. I thought Easter was in Spring?" Elsa aked.

"Yea. It is. And it's spring on the day after tomorrow, right? Summer lasts longer in your region, if i remember that right."

"Well, summer did last for five months in Arendelle last year." She and Anna said.

"That explains it. You had one extra winter last year right? You messed the seasons up." Bunnymund said.

We were shocked, especially elsa. She didn't know how much she caused. Well, everything went all good with Arendell so, Elsa didn't really take it that bad.

"So. Tell me, mate. What's up?" He asked then.

"You know pretty well what's up, Bunny." Santa said. "You beloved Easter may be postponed because of this."

"Very well. You want me to help you fight Pitch, eh? Well, gladly. Let's go then. I'll let these guys take care of the egg coloring. I'll hide them when we're done. How's that sound to 'ya?" He said as he packed his boomerangs. He joined the team.

We were a great team, as i looked at it. The big four and two ice manipulators that match Pitch.

"Alright, we start the plan in an hour. You guys get some rest for a while. You'll need energy when we fight. I'll prepare my baby teeth as well." Tooth said.

"I got my Easter egg warriors right here." Bunny said.

"I'll go to my workshop and pick my Yetis up." Santa said as he tossed a snowglobe and went through the portal.

Sandman prepared his ESS and his sweet dreams, too. Silently, of course. Elsa and i prepared ourselves for the battle to take Arendelle back. She was nervous.

"Jack. What if we lose? What if we can't take Arendelle back?" She asked me.

"That's the funny thing about if. It also suggest that we can. Trust me, Elsa. We'll get Aredelle back. They'll wake up. Anna will wake up.I'll protect you. I promise that." I said.

She walked closer to me, held my hands, and then said:

"You promise?" She asked with tears in her eyes.

"I'll do anything to make you happy." I held her hands tighter.

She smiled and laughed. Man, was she cute.

"Hey. You know what? If we survive this, I'll tell you one of my secrets." She said.

"Deal. I'll do the same! It should be fun." I replied.

Then, the time came that we had to execute the plan. Sandy went around the world in three hours using Bunny's holes and other methods. The first phase was a success. Elsa went to Anna as she slept.

"I'll be back, Anna. I promise." She whispered in her ear. Anna smiled while sleeping as if she heard her sister.

We rode Santa's sleigh to Arendelle. When we got there, we had to jump to get down. He parked the sleigh somewhere far from guards. We were in Arendelle. Elsa stood up right after she got down, fixed he clothes and said:

_**"Pitch. You're going down."**_

* * *

_Badass Elsa. \m/ XD Hahahaha, Did you guys like that? :D HAHAHAHA. Oh well. See you guys around! Mian, out. :D_


	8. The fight has begun

Here's the next chapter! Hahaha. Some of 'ya has been asking for more so, here it is. Happy reading! :D

* * *

And there we were, rushing and at the same time hiding to the castle. That's where Pitch was. It was really hard to get there, guards were all over.

"Ssshh!" Bunny told as as he stopped us from walking right in front of the guards. He opened up a hole.

We went inside, all of us.

"Tell me again how we're going to get to the castle? That's an army right there, mate!" He said.

"Hohoho. Am I hearing what I think I'm hearing? Bunny seems to be scared." Santa teased.

"I'm not scared. It's just..."

"Bunny's right. There's an army out there that we might have to fight. And there's just six of us." Tooth said.

They were both right. That was discouraging. But not discouraging enough for Elsa. She came up with a plan. Yes, she's that quick-witted. Bet you didn't know that.

"Okay. There are two drainage pipes that lead to the castle. One at the south side of the castle and one located under the bridge. It's obvious that Pitch doesn't know about those yet. I got a glimpse on them and there were no guards inside. If we can..."

"If we can get to those without getting caught and keep Pitch in there, the plan's as good as done." I finished her sentence.

It's funny, really. That was exactly what she was going to say, according to her. Oh well. They all agreed to Elsa's plan. We split into two groups. One group had to have one ice user (we were the only ones that can control Pitch's weakness, cold) so Elsa and I were separated.

"Jack. Take care, okay?" She told me.

"Aw, c'mon, Elsa. We made a deal remember? I'm going to hear that secret!" I said proudly.

After that, we went our separate ways. My team was composed of me, Sandman and Bunny while the other, well, you know whose in that. Elsa, Santa and Tooth. Our only means of communications that time were snowflakes. If one of the teams were to get in trouble, Elsa or I would send a snowflake to the other. Our team got the the drainage. We didn't know if they also got there same time we did that time but according to them, they did.

"Alright." I said as I made a glowing snowball (Don't ask. I didn't know how I did it, either). I lit the way. We reached a dead end. We looke above us and saw the entrance to the castle. We were about to open the door when a snowflake came to us. You know what that means.

"Elsa and the others are in trouble!" I said the moment I saw the snowflake.

"That's the least of our problems, mate. They're not the only ones in trouble." Bunny said as he turned.

There were guards behind us, accompanied by three giant black snowmen. It was trouble.

"Bunny, get us out of here!" I said.

He opened a hole and well jumped into it in time to escape the creeps. We went to where Elsa and the others were. We saw them, fighting Pitch.

"Jack! Help us!" Elsa said as she created a giant snowman of her own to defend her.

"Alright!" I pointed my staff at one of the black snowmen and shot them with ice. They just became bigger. That was stupid.

"Jack! Leave the snowmen to us! You and Elsa stall Pitch!" Santa said.

"Stall?" Pitch asked as he turned to look outside.

He saw Sandman extracting the nightmares and replacing them with sweet dreams. He left some nightmares to keep us inside and flew out to face Sandy. Elsa froze all the nightmares that he left and pulled me out.

"We're taking Arendelle back." She said. Badass.

We saw Pitch in his "shadow form" approaching Sandman.

"Want to play, Sandman? Let's play!" He shouted as he charged to Sandy.

We were able to warn Sandman in time. Pitch was about to stab him with a spear made of nightmares. Sandman's bad side came out. He created, using his sweet dreams, two ropes. He used them to take hold of Pitch and throw him all around. Pitch was pissed.

"Tch. Let's go, Olaf!" He called forth to his henchmen.

"Olaf?" Elsa said.

A tiny snowman came sliding to Pitch's side. Then, all of the other black snowmen came close to them and merged with the tiny one. It was big enough to crush the castle when the merging was done. We were scared, Elsa and I.

"Jack..."

"Don't worry." I said as I held her hand, again. "Santa."

Santa nodded at me. They said the three of them (Him, Tooth and Bunny) will take care of the snowman.

"Let's hurry this up. I got eggs to hide, mate! Easter's comin'!" Bunny said.

"That's Olaf. The snowman—"

"I know, Elsa. We'll get him back. But now..." I said as I turned to Pitch. "We're going to knock Pitch into next year."

"I would love to see you try." Pitch said as he made himself larger using his nightmares.

"You ready, Elsa?" I asked her as I picked my stick up. I dropped it when I saw him.

_**"I'm Arendelle's queen. I'm always ready."**_

* * *

_And that's it for the 8th (?) chapter! Hope you guys liked it. If I will be able to finish the next one later, I'll post it right away. Oh well. That's all for now. See you around. Mian, out. :D_


	9. Blizzard of '68

As what I've said, here's the next one! :D Happy reading! :D

* * *

The three guardians, Santa, Tooth and Bunny fought the snowman (Olaf), while Sandman kept on extracting nightmares. Elsa and I...

"Arendelle's queen? There's no queen anymore! I'm the new king!" Pitch exclaimed. "If you got a problem with that, come at me!"

"With pleasure!" Elsa said as she charged at Pitch.

She shot ice blast and made it snow. Man were her powers amazing. She managed to make Pitch a bit smaller than before. It was my turn. I flew up, carried her and then we both shot him with snow. He was cold and he couldn't move. But then...

"Go, my nightmares!" He said. "Sweet dreams, if there will be any left."

The nightmares came at us. We couldn't freeze them all. There were too many. They covered us and tried to consume us. I went unconscious and Elsa was taken by Pitch. Five minutes later I woke up and saw Pitch holding Elsa by the neck.

"AH. Jack Frost. Finally, you've awakened to see your dear Elsa's demise." He said.

"Let.. her.. go." I tried to muster some strength to get up. I couldn't.

"Jack, help." She begged for help.

I felt useless. Elsa was in trouble and I couldn't do anything. I thought it was the end. Then Elsa called out to me.

"Jack. Want to know the secret? I really wanted to tell you." She said. Pitch loosened his grip.

"Se..cret?" I asked, weakened.

"I love you, Jack." She said as she lost consciousness.

Love? She loves me! The very words in my mind was those. I forced myself to stand up once again. Unlike the first time, I had strength, extra, even. She believed in me, loved me, and that made me stronger. Believe?

"Piiiiiiitch!" I charged to him with my staff pointing toward his chest. I formed a sharp ice figure on the tip of my staff. I didn't hit him. He disappeared. Elsa was weakened on the ground. I went to her.

"Elsa. Elsa! Don't worry. I'm here. It's going to be okay." I said.

She looked at me. "I love you." I read her lips as I held her in my arms. "I love you too." I said. She smiled.

Little did I know, Pitch was behind me and ready to strike. Elsa saw him. She pushed me away and she ended up getting hit and not me. She was consumed by Pitch's nightmares and wouldn't wake up.

"Elsa!" Tooth exclaimed as she looked at us. "Baby teeth, now!" She called to her fairies and made them go at the snowman. So did Bunny and Santa with their warriors and yetis. They went to us to check.

"What happened?" Santa asked.

"She got.. hit by nightmares." I said.

Sandy same and started to pull the nightmare out of her. I saw it. Her worst nightmare. It was being separated from me and Anna. Awww.

Sandy said it would take sometime. But Elsa was dying of the nightmare. I was pissed, very pissed. My eyes burned for the very first time with anger and fury. I lost control. I went at Pitch relentlessly. I shot snowballs and spikes at him, not caring if he threw any nightmares and hit me. I was out of control.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!" I shouted as my eyes turned all white.

I started to toss my hands all around. I could see what I was doing but I couldn't controll my body. Then..

"Hello, Jackson." A black me called to me. I was talking to myself, literally.

"Who are you?!" I asked.

"The manifestation of your fury, grief, sadness, anger." It said. Or he.

"What do you want?" I asked again.

"Oh. You should know. I want what you want. Revenge, right? Revenge on Pitch and those who endangered Elsa." It replied. "I was able to take over because your feelings of anger and fury were very strong. I fed on it. Made my self stronger using it. Thank you."

"NO. Stop. I might hurt everyone!" I tried to talk to him.

"Sorry, Jackson. The blizzard's too big to stop now." He pointed to Pitch.

I couldn't see him. The blizzard was in the way. IT WAS BIG. When the blizzard was large enough, he gave me controll over my body again.

"All yours, Frost." He said before vanishing.

Pitch and the black snowman was gone when the blizzard cleared. Olaf was okay. And all who were affected by the eternal sleep sand, Sandman awakened them all. Elsa was cured by Sandman, she was just unconscious. Santa and the others were okay. Well, most of them.

"Glad that's over with." Tooth said.

"No, Pitch is still around. He just fled." Santa said as he looked afar.

"I'm gonna head back now. I got eggs to hide, as I've said." Bunny said as he opened a hole that I believe led to his oasis. He went back not so long after.

"Jack? Is that you?" Elsa said as she woke up. She hugged me.

I was enjoying the moment when Bunny came back and..

"JACK FROOOOOST!" He charge at me and took me down.

"What's wrong with you, Bunny?" I asked.

"What's wrong with me? WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU! That blizzard you caused? Destroyed all the eggs. I have nothing to hide now." He said.

**" 1968'S EASTER IS A NO GO, MATE."**

* * *

_And, yeah. That's it for the 8th chapter! Hope you guys liked that. More chapters to come in the following days (If I will be able to write. Lots of stuff happenin'). Tell me what you think about the story so far, will 'ya? I'll appreciate it. :D See you around! Mian, out. :D_


	10. Soulmates

_He-heeyy. It's me. Here's the nest chapter. Happy reading, peeps. :)_

* * *

I pushed him away. He was a heavy bunny, you know. I looked at him and then started to think to myself. I was confused with what he said. How could my blizzard have reached Australia? I took the liberty and asked.

"How could that blizzard reached Australia? It's like, what? A thousand miles from here?"

"That's not all, Frost! It reached the whole world. Some lakes, frozen. Some buildings, too. " He said.

We were all speechless, especially me. How could that have reached Australia and the rest of the world? I was clueless. I didn't know my power could reach to that extent.

"I'm sorry, Bunny." I said sincerely.

"It's too little too late for that now, Jack. You just ruined Easter."

After that, he left. He was pissed of me, obviously. Elsa went to me, still weakened. She tried to calm me down. She did.

"It's not your fault, Jack. You were just trying to help." She said.

"I just ruined the probably second biggest holiday." I said.

"You just saved the world from eternal sleep or nightmares." Elsa said. "You just saved me."

The other three guardians, Santa, Tooth and Sandy.. left. They were disappointed, at me. Bunny was their close friend and I ruined his holiday. They looked down on me before going their separate ways, all leading far from where I was. I just turned to Elsa. I tried not to think about it. It was hard at first.

"You okay, Elsa?" I hugged her.

"I am now." She relied. "You?"

"Devas…"

She hugged me tighter. She didn't want me to think about it anymore. So I didn't. It was easy to kind of let it go like that. I was all about fun and games, snowballs and fun times, and hey, Elsa was with me. SHE WAS WITH ME. That was enough for me.

"Elsa. About that secret…" I said.

"It's true. Definitely, true." She answered me immediately.

I looked at her. She stared into my eyes and mine were locked on hers. Our faces went closer to each other. Our noses touched. Our lips were just an inch far from each other when..

"ELSA!" Olaf came shouting. "ELSA! Oh my, I was so worried about youuuu."

She kind of pushed me away out of surprise, and embarrassment. Gently, of course. Olaf went to us.

"I saw Kristoff and Anna. They're headed this way!" He said. "And Sven and some horse is with them. We can catch a ride home." He said.

"Ye-yeah. Let's do that." She said. She was still holding my hand.

Kristoff and Anna arrived.

"Queen Elsa! Jack! Get on. Let's head back to Arendelle." Kristoff said.

"Glad to see you safe, sis." Anna said.

"I told you we'd see each other again." She said.

Olaf was a very talkative snowman. He blurted out things that he shouldn't have. We wanted to be the ones to tell them as we got back to Arendelle.

"I heard everything! Elsa loves Jack! And he loves her back!" He said, out of nowhere.

Elsa and I blushed. We were embarrassed. But hey, it was true. The two asked us if that was true. We didn't want to deny it. They were going to figure it out sooner or later. So... we said yes. Anna giggled and clung to Kristoff.

"Elsa' got a boyfriend!" She teased. "Elsa's got a boyfriend! Hahahaha!"

"I.." She said. "Guess so."Blushing.

I'm her boyfriend? I'm her boyfriend! I thought to myself. I was celebrating in my mind. I was so happy I didn't realize I was already flying. Elsa just pulled me down to her side.

"Stay by me, will you?" She said as she kissed my cheek.

"Oh sure." I kissed her forehead.

"You guys are so sweeeeet." Anna said. "Come to think of it, you guys make a perfect couple!"

We asked Anna why.

"Well, you guys are so sweet to each other, you love each other and hey, you guys even have the same powers!" She explained. "Maybe you guys are made for each other. Soulmates, maybe?"

We looked at Anna. She was right. We were, are. Then turned to each other, Elsa and I.

_**"Maybe we are."**_

* * *

_And that's it! That's all for the tenth chapter. I hope you guys liked that. :) Haha. Do mind telling me what you think about it so far, if it's not much trouble. I'll appreciate it! :) So, yeah. Bye for now. Mian, out. :)_


	11. Hans' Return

_He-heeeyy! It's me! I'm alive! Sorry for being unable to update soon, peeps. It's been hell at school, as I've said in my review. Oh well. Here's the next chap. Happy reading! :D_

* * *

"Jack, help me!" Elsa screamed as bright crimson fire surrounded her. "Jaaaack!"

"Elsa, no!" I tried to reach for her hand. I couldn't. The fire grew larger and turned her to ashes.

The fire grew larger and larger and larger until it reached me. I screamed as the fire burned me down.

"AAAAAHHHH" I screamed as I woke up. I didn't know it was a dream. I rushed to Elsa when I saw her and hugged her tight. I was breathing hardly, and she noticed that.

"What's the matter, Jack? Had a bad dream?" She asked.

"Nightmare." I said trying to catch my breath. "I love you."

"Aww. I love you too." She said, blushing.

She asked me what my dream was about. Guess what I did. What's that? I told her? No! I didn't tell her. I didn't want to. All I said to her was that that was the dream, the only dream, I would never allow to come true.

Later that morning, after she took a bath and got dressed, she pulled me downstairs. I was surprised with what I saw. All the maids, servants, and guards were aligned. It was like they were expecting something or someone. Then they greeted...

"Good morning, Queen Elsa. Good morning, Gentleman Frost."

"Gentleman Frost? Frost? Did they just say "Frost"? Did they just say my name?!" I freaked out. "Elsa, did they just..."

"Yes, they did, Jack." She said, smiling. Then she turned and faced all the people before us. "Everyone. I would love you to meet Jack Frost, my boyfriend. And it would be really delightful if you treat her like me and Anna, treat him as family."

I was embarassed, really. She did announce our relationship in front of all people inside the castle. I WAS STAYING INSIDE THE CASTLE. I blushed. I mean really, blushed. She giggled when she saw me all red-faced and stuff. I just laughed out of embarassment and kissed her on the cheek. She, too, blushed. Haha.

They started seeing me after she introduced me to them. They were amazed when they saw me, holding the "amazing staff of winter" and all that. But they had to stop staring at me to prepare the food so, yeah. Food saved me. Yey. All the maids went to the kitchen and started cleaning and the guards went back to their stations when Elsa told them to. Not so long after that, we were eating breakfast.

"Mmmm. This stuff tastes great." I said as I stuffed my face with food. "But still, not s great as your cooking, Elsa."

"Stop it, Jack. You're embarassing me." She said, blushing.

"We're even then? Hahahaha!" I replied teasingly.

She laughed and held my hand. "You're so funny, Jack. Hahaha!"

Our morning went smoothly and according to their plans. I had no plans, only they did. All I had in mind was I wanted to spend time with Elsa, my girlfriend. Aww.

We thought everything was going as planned for us when Olay and some guards came running inside the palace. The guards were holding their spears, pointing them towards the doors. It was like they were guarding Elsa, us, from something (or someone). It was a someone. A man with a magenta tie and auburn hair came walking into the castle. The guards pointed their spears at him.

"Stay back, you!" They said.

"Guards. Stand down." Elsa ordered. "Why have you returned to Arendelle, Hans?" She asked.

"Who are you, anyway?" I tried to ask. But he couldn't see me.

"I bring no harm, Queen Elsa of Arendelle. I come in peace." He said.

"There's no need to address us like extraterrestrial beings, you know." Anna said.

Elsa told him to leave and never return to Arendelle. She even called him traitor.

"You'll regret this, Elsa." He said before leaving.

"I highly doubt it." She said proudly. My girlfriend was such a badass gal, huh?

When that man was out of the castle, I went to Elsa and asked her who that was. She told me everything, as in eerything there is to know about him. She told me how he made Anna fall in love with him and even agree to marry him and his betrayal to Arendelle. I hated him after I heard that. Damn was he.. Ugh!

"Sis. Why do you think he's come back here? I mean, shouldn't he be receiving his punishment from his brothers?" Anna asked.

"Yes, he should be." She replied. "Guards, keep a watchful eye around the castle. Don't let that person in. And you, Jack, stay away from him. Stay beside me, please."

"Of course I will!" I said eagerly as I went by her side and hugged her arm.

_**"Hans. Why've you come back?"**_

* * *

_And that's it for the eleventh chapter! I hope you guys liked that. Because I sure did enjoy typing that. XD Hahaha. So yeah. Don't hesitate leaving a review, eh? See you guys around. Mian, out. :D_


	12. Carriage

_And 12th is here! Hahahaha. Happy reading, peeps. :D_

* * *

A day passed without that Hans guy showing up again. That was relieving in so many ways (just for me, I guess). I mean, who would want a traitor around them, right? Who would want a man who tried to kill you be near or in your proximity? No one, right? Right? Oh well. But yeah, stress didn't leave Elsa. It clung to her, stress did. And not just stress. There was worry, doubt, and rage. She walked aimlessly around the castle trying to figure out Hans' reason for coming back. Itried to talk to her but it was as if she couldn't hear me that time. I was ignored.

The next day...

"Jack! Good morning, Jack! I'm so sorry for yesterday. I was so worried about the kingdom I forgot about you. I'm so sorry." She ran to me and hugged me tight. She was even crying.

"Oh. It's okay, Elsa. I know the kingdom's more important than Jack Frost." I said.

"I.. It's not like that, Jack. It's just..."

"I know, Elsa. That's why I stayed up all night tailing him."

"You.. what?"

"I followed him all night. I found out that he's staying in an inn right now. He did nothing mysterious. At least, not yet." I said.

She breathed heavily, calmed herself and spoke.

"Very well. If that's the case, we shall have the best day ever today!" She announced.

I was confused with what she meant. I didn't know what she was talking about. Well, not until she put on her swimsuit and then put some rather ordinary clothes on (sleeveless for top and shorts for the bottom), told Anna to do the same, told Kristoff and I to get ready, and ordered the guards to prepare the carriage.

"To the lake, please." She ordered her guards. Then she turned to me. "We're going swimming."

I looked at her from head to toe, then stared at her (not like a pervert, okay?). She was obviously embarassed.

"Could you please not stare at me that much? I'm not used to wearing these. I feel silly." She said.

"You're beautiful." I smiled.

We got to the lake not so long after that. She went out the carriage first then pulled me out.

"Ready for the best day/date ever, Jack? Everyone?" She asked.

"Date? Oh yeah! I'm ready!" I said.

She took of her ordinary clothes. All that was left was her swimsuit. Man, was she hot. I almost forgot she was called the Snow Queen. I mean, how could the Snow Queen be that hot? Hahahaha.

We jumped into the lake. The water was cold at first. Well, for them. The cold was okay for me, it never bothered me anyway. Wait. Why does that sound familiar?

"Brrrr. Maybe we should wait until it gets warmer?" Anna asked as she went out the lake.

"Aw, c'mon, Anna. Come back here!" Kristoff called. "Sven, if you may."

The reindeer pushed Anna back in. She slapped Kristoff right across his face for that. His face was red, really red. We went out some time later and looked for a shady spot under a tree. We set the blanket up for our picnic. Elsa went back to the carriage to pick something up. It was our drinks, I think. When we settled down, it felt kind of hot. The cold we got from the lake disappeared. When Elsa, still wearing only her swimsuit, came back, I couldn't hold myslef back.

"Is it just me or is it getting really hot in here?" I asked.

"Aw, come on, Jack. You're so cutee." Elsa replied.

"No, really. It's really hot. Is something burning?"

"Oh. IT is hot." Elsa realized.

We all looked around to look for where the heat was coming from. Then Anna came back running to our picnic spot.

"THE CARRIAGE! THE CARRIAGE! IT'S BURNING!" She exclaimed.

"What?!" Elsa panicked.

We all ran for the carriage just to see it burn. There was nothing we could do. The fire was too big to stop that time and besides, the carriage was already half destroyed.

"Who could have done this?" Kristoff asked.

Just after that, I saw a shadow hiding in the bush. I charged for it and took the figure down.

"Stay down, you..." I said. "Wait. Olaf?"

"Get off me, Frosty. It wasn't me. But I did see someone going away this area when tehe fire started."

"Tell us, Olaf. Who was it?" We asked in chorus.

_** "Hans."**_

* * *

_And that's it! Hahahaha. Did you like that? Huh? Did ya'? Did ya'? Tell me then! Leave a review. Now! :D Hahahaha. XD Oh well. See you around, peeps. Stay awesome. Mian, out. :D_


	13. On the way to the castle

_He-heeeyyy! Sup, peeps? Been waiting long? Well, wait no more! XD Hahahahaha. Here's the next chapter, y'all! Happy reading! :D_

* * *

"That son of a female dog! He's done it this time!"

I grabbed my stick and flew to where Olaf said Hans was headed to. Elsa stopped me. Yes, she was able to. How? Oh nothing. She just summoned a giant snowman named Marshmallow and made it throw me to the lake.

"Oh my gosh, Jack. Are you okay?" She asked.

"Oh, yeah. I like having a snowman toss me into a cold lake. I feel special when someone does that to me." I said sarcastically.

"Oh, good. I thought you were mad at me." Elsa said.

She helped me up and gave my stick to me. Then she told us to sit beside her.

"Marshmallow, rise." She commanded.

The ground underneath us started to rise. Marshmallow was below us! He lifted us high and carried us. But we didn't go to where Hans was said to be going to. We headed back to the castle.

On our way back to the castle, Elsa started complaining.

"Ugh. This was supposed to be our best day ever. But we have to stay calm and think. We still need proof." She said. "Lets head back to the castle and have someone investigate."

Out of nowhere, men armed with knives, swords, and daggers jumped us. They halted Marshmallow and brought him down.

"ELSAAA—" Marshmallow roared as he fell and shattered.

"Hand Anna over and we'll let you live." They warned.

"Drop the weapons and we'll consider not hurting each and every one of you." I pointed my stick at them.

"Big words coming from ya'. What're you gonna do? Pat our heads with that stick o' yours?" They mocked me.

I got pissed, really. I looked at them, told Elsa and the others to stand back and then...

"Uhh. Guys? Is that a..."

"SNOWSTOOOOORM!" They exclaimed as they ran away.

They all got caught in my snowstorm and fell on their faces. Some of them were unconscious and some of them were.. Nevermind. I took one who was conscious and tried to question him.

"Who ordered you to ambush us? Who?!" I asked as I shook him.

He spit on my face. If I didn't know better, I could've shoved his face down a thick pile of snow and left him there to freeze. But I had to keep him, well, alive. So, I brought him to Elsa to let her do the asking.

She held the guy by the neck and pushed him down the ground.

"Speak up. Who made you do this? Was it Hans? Who told you to..." She stopped and looked at the man's clothes. "That crest... that's from one of the kingdoms to the west of Arendelle."

"Is that where Hans is from?" I asked.

"Far from that." She stated then froze the guys body and left him there for the guards to see him and take him to the dungeon. We couldn't carry him with us to put him there ourselves. We had no means of transportation, after all.

We continued travelling back to the castle, this time on foot. After sometime, maybe after walking a kilometer, Kristoff and I felt something.

"Someone's following us." We told the girls.

"Aye to that." Olaf stood beside us armed with a rather large piece of wood.

A man came out behind the tree. It was Hans.

"What're you doing here?" Kristoff asked.

"I, uhh, I just happened to be passing by here in my carriage when I saw a thick black smoke near the lake. I went there and saw it was Elsa's carriage. After that, I went on foot to look for you people." He said.

It was suspicious why he was there for me but Elsa said trust him for a while since he had a very convincing story on how he got there.

We weren't able to reach Arendelle before nightfall. We had to find someplace to spend the night. I thought it would be easy. Well, it wasn't. There was no house nor inn anywhere were Hans led us. What? He said he knew his way back so, we trusted him. He said he knew a faster way. It was really suspicious but Elsa said to trust him. I was really confused.

We settled down underneath a large tree Kristoff found. We all went to lie down for we were all so tired and sleepy.

I woke up in the middle of the night only to see Hans awake. I tried asking but all he felt was a gust of cold wind. He couldn't see or hear me. Then he stood up and reached into his pocket. He took a piece of cloth with a strand of rope tied around it. He proceeded on removing the rope and throwing away the cloth. It turned out that the cloth was just a covering for another item.

_**"A knife?"**_

* * *

_And that's about it! For this chapter, I mean. Oh well. I hope you guys liked that. Buh-bye. Mian, out. :D_


	14. Great save

_He-heeeyyyy. How're you doin', peeps? Me? Oh, nothin'. Just chillin'. Hahaha. Okay, enough of the talking in a way i use ' instead of g. It's pretty disturbin' for me. Oh, sorry. xD_

_Hahahaha. Anywhooo. Here's the next chap. Thanks for all the views, by the way. Appreciate it really. And the reviews? Thanks for those. ^_^ Happy reading y'all! :D_

* * *

I had to do something. Hey, I couldn't let my girlfriend get hurt, now could I? I tried calling out to her from kind of afar (She slept kind of far from me that night. She was beside Anna and Kristoff and I were the ones close to each other that night). I dunno. Just sayin'). I knew I had to get up. Sooooo.

I flew as fast as I can to her and tried to wake her up there. She was asleep, deeply. I couldn't wake her up. I tried screaming at her face.

"Elsa, hey! Wake up or else you're gonna die! Hey! Come on!" I tried harder and shook her around. She still wouldn't wake up.

Hans started to raise the knife… then threw it.

"Wait. What?!" I exclaimed.

I looked to where he threw the knife. It turned out that there was a fox lurking around us, waiting for a chance to pounce on any one of them. The fox couldn't have possibly targeted me for I was invisible to him, well, presumably. Anyway, he killed it with the knife. I really thought that he was going to kill Elsa. Could I have just been paranoid? I thought to myself. Elsa was awakened by the sound of the fox dying.

"Wha-.. What?" She asked as she rubbed her eyes.

"Ah! Queen Elsa. I saw this fox lurking around us. I thought it was going to pounce on you so I stayed up and waited for the right moment to kill it. If I hadn't waited for that, it could've called its troop". He defended himself.

"Oh really? Then—"

"Jack, stop." Elsa whispered. "Let me deal with this."

"Oh. Okay, Elsa. Whatever you say." I replied.

"Um. Who are you talking to, Elsa?" Hans asked.

She turned to Hans and spoke to him again.

"Oh no one. Hans, maybe we should continue going back to the castle now. They way I see it, this place is getting more and more dangerous." She told him.

"Very well. I shall wake the two up."

Kristoff and Anna stood up immediately and told him that there was no need to wake them up for they were already awake from all the ruckus. They were just too tired to get up.

They started walking back to the castle in the path drawn on Hans' map. I didn't walk. I flew, thank you very much. But there was something that was bothering me. I couldn't believe how much Elsa trusted Hans after all he's done. I was very confused. I wanted to ask Elsa why she trusted Hans that much. So, I did in the first chance I got. When Elsa kind of distanced herself from Hans and went closer to me. I pulled her farther from Hans and closer to me.

"Elsa, will you tell me something?" I started the conversation for Elsa was so quiet. It was as if something was bothering her. In fact, it looked like it bothered her that much that she forgot I was with her. She didn't utter a word.

I patted her back and tried to start the conversation again.

"Um, Elsa? Can I ask you something?" I asked.

That time, she noticed me. She held my hand tightly and spoke.

"What is it, love?" She replied.

"Love?" I asked.

"Yeah. That's what I'll be calling you from now on, Jack. You like it?" She asked and smiled sweetly.

"I love it!" I replied with a grin that reached my forehead.

We were going out of the topic because of that oh so cute nickname she gave me, as I much as I wanted her to call me that more, there was kind of something more important than that, our and especially her safety. I couldn't jeopardize that just for my own satisfaction. I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if I let anything bad happen to the one I love, her. I would kill myself. Really. Oh well. So, yeah, I steered the topic back to ,my first concern.

"Uh. Why are you trusting Hans' that much? I mean, are you really just ignoring what Olaf saw?" I asked Elsa.

_**"I'm not ignoring what Olaf saw, love. Nor I am trusting Hans. Just play along and eventually you'll see what I'm talking about here."**_

* * *

_And that's about it for the 14th chap, peeps. Did ya' like that? Do mind telling me by leaving a review if you want. Again, thanks for all the support, you peeps. I hope you guys keep reading. :3 'preciate it. :D _

_Oh well, that's enough talk for now. See you peeps around. Stay awesome and cool. This is Mian279 saying: _

_Mian, out. :D_


	15. Hunch

_He-heeeyyyy. Sup, peeps? Here's the next chap! Happy reading! :D_

* * *

We slept through the night as if nothing happened. I mean, really. We pretended that nothing happened that night. We all slept well after the ruckus I kind of started, well, for Elsa and the others. Hans didn't know I was there. Well, at least that's what I was thinking. This time, I lied beside her. I didn't want to panic about what to do if something was to happen. So, yeah. We slept. Haha.

The next morning, this happened.

"Good morning, sleepyhead! Come on, get up!" Elsa shook me up and down to wake me up while the others were still deeply asleep. Anna was even drooling.

"Uhhh. Elsa? OH! Good morning!" I greeted her as I flew my way up.

I didn;t know what I was doing. I guess my brain was still half asleep when I said that. Ya' know, it was kinda one of those times you knew what you were doing but you didn't really want to do it. I knew I said that but I had no control over my movements yet that morning. I ended up hitting my head against a tree. It hurt. That caused the birds and other animals to get noisy and start to wake the others up. Elsa pulled me away immediately.

"Come here, you clumsy little cutie." She said.

"Whoa. Wait, what?" I asked.

"This morning, I thought was the only chance I could get to talk to you privately for a kind of love time. But since they're starting to wake up, I'll make this fast." She stated, stil trying to catch her breath after pulling me so far from them so fast.

"Spill it." I said.

"Here's the plan. When we get back to the castle, I'll do something about our doubt about Hans. Just try to play along, okay?"

"Have you told Anna and Kristoff? And Olaf, too?" I asked.

"They don't have to know."

Something was off about what Elsa said. I expected that she, of all people there, would trust someone else but me. I mean, her sister- whom she loved so much – was there, after all. I had to check something about her. I had a hunch it was... Ah.

I asked her permission to let me leave for a while. I said I just had to check on an old friend.

"If you're going, then I'm going." She replied to me with her eyes widened and her brows raised.

"What about Anna?" I asked. "And Arendelle?"

"Anna's here. She can take care of Arendelle for the time being."

Now that, that was surprising. She was willing to leave Arendelle to Anna (who was kind of childish) while a traitor is near. There was definitely something off about her. I really had to check her or had her checked by someone. As I've said, I had a hunch.

Elsa pulled me back to the site where we camped. We got there and saw that they were all ready to leave the site and head for Arendelle once again.

"Everyone. Something's come up. Anna, I leave Arendelle to you, and Kristoff. Hans, take them back as soon as possible. We'll, I mean, I'll be back as soon as this has been take care of." She said. Very well, if I may add.

"Wait. Okay. What? Oh. Okay. Sure! Leave everything to me, sis!" Anna replied.

"We got Arendelle covered, Your Highness." Kristoff said as he bowed.

"Okay, Elsa. They shall be back in Arendelle by sundown." Hans said with pride.

Right after that, we waved them goodbye and headed somewhere private. There...

"Wind! To the Island of Sleepy Sands!" I shouted then held Elsa's hand.

"Waiiiiitttt. Where?!" Sheasked.

"Just trust me. IT's gonna be fun!" I told her.

then a strong gust of wind took us away. First, we were just standing there then the next thing we know, we were riding the wind. We were off to a place even I had never been to before.

"Don't let go, okay, love?" I asked her. She didn't hear me over the wind howling in her ears.

"Ja-a-a-aaaaack! Wher-ee-e a-re weee goiiin-g-g?" She asked as her voice shook.

I raised my voice and made it louder. Loud enough for Elsa to hear me.

_**"To the Island of Sleepy Sands! To Sandman!"**_

* * *

_And that's it for the 15th! I hope you guys liked that. Stay awesome, you guys. 'til the next chap. See you around. Mian, out. :D_


	16. Wake up, Elsa

_He-heyyyyyyyyyy. I'm back! I'm alive! Sorry for not being able to update so soon. :3 Anyways, here's to make up for the time I was gone. Another chapter! And it's longer than before! How fun is that?! What? Not much? Well, too bad. 'Cause here it is! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. Happy reading! :D_

* * *

Without uttering another word, I took Elsa to the place with a really long name I mentioned previously. Suprised? Well, I sure was. I didn't know I could last that long without talking, especially to Elsa. Well, except when sleeping. Sleeping is good. Speaking of sleeping, why're you awake? Shouldn't you be sleeping? Oh wait, never mind.

Okay, seriously now. Elsa fell asleep during the flight (yes, flight. Got anything about that?!) on my back. I held on to her tightly as she did to me. Hey, I couldn't let her fall, now could I? I'd never let her fall. NEVER! Well, except in love, with me. Ha! So yeah, approximately four hours after we left Anna, Kristoff, Olaf and Hans, we reached our destination. Elsa was still asleep when we got there. It was perfect. I went down silently and gently, trying not to wake her up. I succeeded in that. YAY! I carried her and searched for Sandman.

"Damn, she's cute." I whispered as I stared at her.

I didn't know if they heard or, if they did, understood me, but the sweet dreams around us formed hearts and flowers and more hearts. I mean, really? Really, sweet dreams?

During the one hour I walked straight, nothing much happened. I didn't find Sandman, Elsa didn't wake up by that time, and my feet were killing me. Ah, the things I do for her.

Another ten minutes passed. That's when I saw Sandy. I put Elsa down for a while and flew to Sandy.

"Sandy! Sandy, wait!" I called to him as he just flew straight. It was as if he was avoiding me. Was he? I don't know.

"Please, Sandy. There's something wrong with her. I can feel it. And I know you can, too. SANDY!"

He turned this time. I thought he was going to ignore me again, but that time, he didn't (Thank God.). He actually took a look on Elsa. Funny, I already shouted to call Sandy lots of time and Elsa was still fast asleep. Wait. That wasn't funny at all, at least not that time. My reaction was different, I freak out. I rushed Sandy on the "check-up". After some time, he started forming characters/symbols above his head (what do you call those, really?). I didn't know how I did it, well, I still don't know how I did it, but I understood him that time, sweet mother of bacon, I understood him!

"Nightmares are in her head. They're messing with her brain and therefore with her decisions and thoughts, too." He said.

Yeah, I got that. Amazed? I sure am. Anyways, I panicked even more after hearing that.

"Wait. What?! Tell me you can do something about that!"

"Tell you about what, Jackie?" Elsa asked as she woke up.

I didn't know what to tell her. I didn't know anything, actually. I had nothing to tell her. Only Sandman was the only one there that knew what really was happening.

"Uhh. Sandy?"

"Sandy, please. What's happening?"

Sandman formed a sofa behind us and pushed us to sit.

"Oh-kay. Now will you tell us what's up?" Elsa asked.

He started forming symbols again. This time, I didn't get it. Damn it. So, I left the translation to my girlfriend.

"Nightmares?"

"Wait, you got all that?!"

"Well, yeah. It's wasn't that hard." She turned to Sandy. "What do you mean nightmares? Like Pitch's?"

Sandman nodded in agreement. Then he started forming stuff again.

"What decisions have I made? Uhh. I can't really remember. Why can't I remember?!" Elsa said.

"Wait. I do." I stated.

Elsa translated Sandman's figures for me as I told them everything I knew.

"I called you love? I can't remember that but I sure am keeping that." She said, giggling.

"Yeah. And lastly, you left Anna to take care of Arendelle."

"Who's with her?"

"Kristoff, Olaf. And oh yeah, Hans."

Elsa freaked out after I said that. She was panicking all over the place.

"Why'd you let me do that, Jack? Why?!" She asked.

"You said you had a plan, okay? That's why I allowed it. If it were just me, I would've kicked that guy out of Arendelle first before leaving." I replied.

Sandman interrupted our little conversation. I mean, really, interrupted. He pushed both of us back to the sofa. He reached for Elsa's head. Out of instinct (boyfriend instinct), I tried to stop him. But Elsa told me not to.

"He's gonna take the nightmare out. Calm down, love."

Sandman started to pull something out of her head, something black, a nightmare. Elsa held my hand and said:

"Jack, stay by me."

Not so long after he started, he was done. What? Oh well.

"That's definitely..."

"One of Pitch's"

Sandy turned the thing into one of his own sweet dreams. It turned into a pony! Seriously, it did. What? It was cute.

"Jack, you know what this means?" Elsa asked.

"No more swimming?" I said.

"No, silly! Pitch and Hans are working together!"

Our eyes met after her saying that. We both knew what we had to do next.

"Sandy, thanks! I'll make it up to you, I promise!" I told Sandy as I flew away carrying Elsa. "Wind, back to Arendelle!"

The wind blew harder than before. It felt the urgency of the situation, I guess.

Darkness enveloped the whole place as we left. Don't get the wrong idea, it's just night time coming, you paranoid guy! Hahaha! So, moving on. We were three and a half hours in the flight when we saw a bright light.

"Is it morning already?" Elsa asked.

"Oww. Someone turn off the sun!" I said as I covered my eyes. I couldn't see where I was going.

But Elsa could. She looked at where the light was coming from. It was...

"It's a huge fire."She said with a faint voice.

"What? Fire? Did I hear that right?" I asked. "What could possibly be that large to support a fire that size?"

I flew faster to get closer for her to be able to see where it was coming from, the fire.

"It's.. It's.." I felt her shake.

_**"Arendelle."**_

* * *

_And that's it! How 'bout some clappin'? No? Okay fine. : Hahaha. Oh well. I hope you like that and as usual, feel free to leave a review. :D Bye, peeps. FOR NOW. :D_

_-Mian, out_


	17. Up top!

_He-heeeeyyyy! Here's the next chapter! What? What's that? What's with the two chapters being posted so soon? Oh I'll tell you what's up. The ceiling. Huehue. Okay, seriously now. I really have no idea why I did this. I just felt like it. Yeah. And let me say this beforehand, too. Please bear with the mistakes in the story (typos and stuff). I'm really messed up right now. I mean, my head is. **So. Many. Stories.** What? Who said I'm high? I'm not. Yet. , yeah. That's all! Enough chitchat. Have fun. Happy reading, peeps! :D_

* * *

I didn't know if my ears were playing tricks with me or did Elsa really say it was Arendelle. Either of the two, it wasn't good.

"A-rendelle? Did you just say Arendelle?" I asked as I went down.

"Don't make me say it again, Jack."

Her eyes turned sharp, she clenched her fists and said:

"Whoever did this, he's going down!"

And from that I knew she was serious. And that my ears weren't defective or anything. Anyway, Elsa told me to follow her lead but as we walked, I saw her stumbling and walking around in random directions. She was obviously weakened. You know, having that nightmare removed from her head. It left her dizzy.

"Whoa there, dear. Slow down a bit. You're still weak."

"No. I can't be! Arendelle's in danger! Anna's in danger!"

"Yeah. And if you keep pushing yourself too hard, you'll also be in danger!" I said as I carried her on my back.

She kept complaining about me carrying her as I walked. She hit my head many times while saying: "Let me down and let's head to Arendelle, right now!". Man, did those hits and slaps hurt. But I didn't care. I kind of understood her, I kind of knew how she was feeling. I didn't know how I understood it 'cause, well, I lost my memories, remember? But point is, I understood her. Period.

Fifteen minutes of walking passed. That's when we got in front of the gate. I told her we should go around the back. It must have been heavily guarded. The front entrance is always heavily guarded. Whether taken over or not.

We walked silently to the back. Then I remembered...

"Wait, there are pipes here that lead to the castle, right? The ones we used back then?"

"Yeah. And Pitch found us there."

"Well, we're not sure if he's really here."

"What's that?" I pushed Elsa back. I heard something, footsteps. And they were nearing us. I pulled Elsa into a dark alley where they couldn't see us, whoever they were. It turned out that they were the palace guards.

"Oh good, it's just Sigmund and the other guards." Elsa said as she stood up and went closer.

Elsa went to Sigmund and patted his back. We expected a warm welcome or a warning, but we didn't get any of that. Instead, they growled at us. I mean, literally. They growled like rabid dogs at us.

"Elsa! Get back!"

I pushed my girlfriend back then froze the freaks (no offense, Sigmund. You were really freaky that time). While I inspected them, I noticed something odd about them.

"Elsa.. Their eyes."

"They're..."

"Pitch black. Nightmares must've gotten to them." I said.

Upon seeing that, it became clear to us that Pitch was involved. It was all Pitch's plan.

"Welp. It's seems it's a no to the pipes then."

Elsa nodded. I thought she was going to give up but she already had something in mind.

"Pitch is here. We're gonna need help. We need the four's help again."

"Uhhh..."

"Come, Jack. Bring us to the closest guardian. Please?" She asked me.

I wanted to say no. Why? Oh I'll tell you why. Remember Easter? That's why. They're all mad at me. Yeah, Sandy helped us but while I was there, I really felt unwelcome, with all the teasing and avoiding and all that. And besides, we just got there. Why leave again? But it was my queen's request. I simply couldn't say no. I had to do what she said. So...

"Okay. Hold on tight."

"Already am."

I called the wind and made it carry us to the nearest guardian. Honestly, I was really nervous on where wind was going to take us. I mean, what if... Nevermind.

"Why're are we going north?" Elsa asked.

"We're going north?"

"Yeah!"

It seemed that wind didn't want me to get in trouble, well, not much trouble. Having heard that wind was taking us up top, only one guardian's name popped in my head. There was just one guardian that could stand all that cold up there, having that thick fur coat all.

_** "We're going to the factory! The workshop of all workshops!"**_

* * *

_And that's it! We're done here! For now, that is. This is far from over. :D Oh well. Did you guys like that? If you did, leave a review or fallow this or whatevs. Yes, fallow. XD Hahahahaha. Too lazy to press backspace. Ah. XD See ya' peeps around!_

PS. I'm so not high. It's just me. Normal me. Yeah. Bye!

_-Mian, out. :D :3_


End file.
